The present inventions relates generally to a wireless transmitter for a vehicle and more particularly to a passive garage door opener for use in a vehicle.
The majority of new homes built are constructed with garage door openers with remote controllers using RF wireless technology. Further, many existing homes have been upgraded with garage door openers also using RF wireless technology for accomplishing the remote function. A current trend in the automotive market is to provide new vehicles with factory-installed universal garage door opener transmitters. Several garage door opener transmitters have been designed to produce a passive garage door opener system that does not require the user to manually actuate the transmitter.